Delante del Parabrisas
by LadyDy
Summary: [AU] En la fría ciudad de Karakura, un escenario a blanco y negro. Él nunca pensó encontrar una chica de ojos tan simples y peculiares a la vez. Ni tampoco que el vestido de esa caprichosa millonaria fuera capaz de pintarle el aburrido panórama.


**HI MINNA!**

**Zariita: No en serio… no tienes fics que actualizar? ¬¬'**

**Jejeje ^^U No te molestes :3 Es solo que tu hermosa amiga últimamente ha tenido inspiración para nuevos fics xD**

**Zariita: Y no para sus actualización ¬¬**

**No te enfades! D: Como sea… ojala disfruten leer esto! :)**

**Nombre del Fic: ****Delante del Parabrisas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo!**

* * *

Color en la gris y aburrida ciudad

Nubes grises cubriendo la ciudad, rascacielos enormes reflejando la vista de todos los días, automóviles de todos los tamaños corriendo en el asfalto gris, el sonido de los claxon era la música de aquel lugar, gente caminando en la fría acera junto a establecimientos diferentes.

Otro día en Karakura, con el mismo clima frío y húmedo de siempre, pocas veces el sol se dignaba a iluminar y llenar de calidez a esa ciudad. Las personas estaban acostumbradas a esto, ignoraban el hecho de sus "días grises" y los vivían lo mas plenamente que podían. Vivir ya era algo lindo…

El semáforo se puso en rojo y al instante los vehículos disminuían la velocidad hasta parar, la gente que antes esperaba al lado del poste de las esquinas ahora cruzaba rápidamente pues eran bastantes y tenían el tiempo contado, como si dos planetas se chocaran la gente se golpeaba, unos a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, pasaban a sus costados entre sí apurados por llegar a su destino.

Alejo sus manos del volante y vio indiferente el paisaje, tendría que esperar un minuto entero a todas esas personas, así lo indicaba el semáforo. Pensando en cambiar el aburrido escenario corrió su mirada hacia la ventana, en sus ojos se reflejaron las tiendas llenas de ropa siendo comprada a precios descomunales, restaurantes de comida chatarra siendo devorados en segundos, etc. No quería quedarse viendo eso, se acordó de que lo aburría aun más, volvió su mirada al frente para ver los 30 segundos restantes a las personas.

Y como si una brillante luz alumbrara el más oscuro túnel, su vista se deslumbro con esa muñeca de porcelana andante, de cabellos castaños lacios meciéndose por el viento, grandes ojos café y piel tan blanca como el marfil. A través del parabrisas de su auto la siguió observando hipnotizado, le parecía o la gente avanzaba cada vez más lento al igual que ella. En un parpadeo, las calles estaban vacías, los autos desaparecieron y solo estaban ellos dos. La castaña reía mientras sostenía un celular al lado de su oreja, su vestido elegante amarillo, sus altos tacones crema, no hacían juego con la gris ciudad. Ella resaltaba ante todo el frío escenario que la envidiaba por tener un color de viveza y por dar armonía con su melodiosa risa que extrañamente escuchaba él.

Ladeo su rostro un poco y sus orbes oscuras divisaron una cabellera blanca despeinada y esos pozos agua marina que brillaron con intensidad ante aquel contacto visual, su sonrisa se desvanecía muy lentamente hasta quedar con el mismo rostro de ese taxista, analizándose al mismo tiempo. La hermosa señorita dejo de avanzar para quedar en medio de la desolada pista, ambos se sintieron extraños, dentro de sus cabezas retumbaban latidos acelerados del corazón.

Y él parpadeo.

Observo el semáforo que ahora tenía la luz verde encendida. Bajo un poco su mirada con cierta esperanza albergándolo, la muñeca del lindo vestido ya no estaba, la decepción lo invadió y… por qué?

-Mueve el puto carro, imbécil! – ese grito lo alejo de su ser.

Ese grito hizo que nuevamente lo trajeran a la realidad, que escuchara los claxon, que viera a todo ser viviente a su alrededor, que viera los edificios, todo. Personas de otros autos lo miraban con ganas de estrangularlo, avergonzado piso el acelerador y avanzo, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso y no se refería a que le gritaran en la calle sino a quedarse viendo a una mujer de esa forma, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Dobló a la derecha, justo la misma dirección hacia donde la chica cruzaba la pista, pero no estaba, tal vez si, solo que la multitud la ocultaba, la decepción de nuevo lo invadió. No la conocía, no se le hacía familiar de algún lado y estaba seguro de que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ella, sería imposible.

Sin embargo, dicen que una historia se inicia cuando dos almas gemelas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran. Tal vez en un futuro cercano ellos tengan algo que ver en la vida del otro, las acciones y decisiones de uno forman su destino y tal vez el mismo destino quiso unir a ese taxista con la hermosa muñeca.

* * *

**Y aquí se termino este capítulo! OwO**

**Zariita: O.O Tan corto?**

**Si! :3 Por que?**

**Zariita: Por lo general son más largos ¬¬**

**Jejeje lo sé, pero no sé, se me dio por hacer este capi muy corto e.e**

**Zariita: De que va a tratar este fic? *O* Me dio curiosidad.**

**Te lo explicare ahora pero antes me despediré :D**

**Zariita: Pues apurate!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
